HELP! シド Fanfict
by RenKouha
Summary: "Buruan!" Aki pun menuruti dan mengambil napas panjang dan ia segera menurunkan wajahnya dan segera memberikan napas untuk Mao. Begitu juga dengan Yuuya yang masih menekan dada Mao. SID シド FF


Title : HELP!

Author : monochrome no kiss

Fandom : SIDシド

Disclaimer : Cerita ini cuma fiktif kok **シド**bukan punya saya ^^

HELP!

Pagi itu, di sebuah kamar dengan 4 kasur berderetan.

"Buruan!"

"Ngapain sih?"

"Kita bisa telat! Kita kan ada latihan!"

"Sebentar lagi.."

"Ayo!" Ujar pria dengan piercingan di kuping dan menarik penuh semangat ke 2 sahabatnya itu.

"Iya.." ujar yang 1 masih dengan dengan tampak kusut dan bermalasan di kasur dan kakinya menabrak teman di sebelahnya.

"Mao! Berat!" maki temannya yang terkena tendangannya.

"Maaf.. Yuuya.. masih ngantuk." Dia pun menarik selimutnya menutupi mukanya.

"Ayo bangun!" Ujar Aki pada seseorang lagi yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Mao! Yuuya! Shinji! Ayo bangun!" teriaknya.

"Nanti ah~ masih ngantuk!"

"Lagian ini masih jam 5 pagi! Kau tau kemarin aku tidur jam 12 setelah kalah taruhan denganmu, Aki!"

"Berisik! Kan kau yang nantangin aku Yuuya! Ayo bangun!" Ujarnya sambil menarik celana panjang milik Yuuya.

"Jangan ditarik-tarik! Nanti melar! Mendingan kau juga ikut tidur lagi!" Ujar yuuya setengah sadar lalu menarik tangan Aki kasar. 'Bluk' Aki pun jatuh di antara Yuuya dan Mao yang masih memeluk boneka pandanya erat-erat.

"Sakit!" Tangannya memerah begitu ditarik Yuuya.

"Nyaooonnnn.." Gumam Mao lalu membalikan badannya, sekarang posisinya membalakangi Aki. Tangan Yuuya pun memegang tangan Aki. Shinji pun menarik selimutnya dan kembali ke alam mimipinya. Aki yang kesal hanya diam dan ia pun tidur lagi.

Sorenya.

"Ummmm! Tidurku nyenyak sekali!" Ujar pria yang tidur di paling pojok dan mengucek matanya.

"Pagi.." Ujar yang tidur ditengah.

"Udah sore tau!" jawab yang tidur di pinggir.

"Masa?" Ucapnya setengah sadar.

"Kau tidak liat Yuuya? Matahari udah mau tidur lagi!"

"Ohh… yaudah ku mau tidur lagi.. lagian Aki juga masih tidur." Dia menunjuk Aki yang tidur pulas disampingnya.

"Begitu yah?" Ujar pria berambut pirang lalu berbalik dan memeluk temannya.

"Iya… Mao.." Ujar Yuuya lalu tidur lagi.

"Oyasumi!" Ujar Shinji dan tidur lagi.

"Oyasumi!" Ujar Yuuya dan Mao.

Keesokan harinya.

"Huah…"

"Pagi Mao-chan?"

"Pagi Aki."

"Udah segar?" Ujar Aki lalu jongkok didepannya, tiba-tiba.. "Duk" Aki membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Mao.

"Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mao pun kaget dan memegang dahinya.

"Itu balasannya! Kita jadi tidur seharian! Tidak latihan!" Ujar Aki lalu berdiri dan memijat dahinya.

"Bukan salahku!"

"Itu salahmu!"

"Kenapa emangnya?' ujar Mao lalu duduk dan merapihkan rambutnya.

"Kita jadi gak latihan!"

"Kenapa kau gak latihan sendiri? Aku kan vokalis!" Ujar Mao sewot.

"Alasan gak logis!" Aki pun cuek lalu melihat kedua temannya yang masih berkelana di alam mimpi.

"Mereka aja masih tidur!" Tunjuk Mao ke Shinji dan Yuuya.

"Aku akan bangunin kedua pemalas itu." Aki pun keluar kamar dan masuk lagi sambil membawa ember dengan air dan mengambil gelas lalu menyiram ke dua manusia itu.

'Byuurr' dengan kejam ia melakukannya.

"Uaahhhh!" Ujar Shinji kaget lalu bangun dan menatap seringai Aki.

"Banjir!" Ujar Yuuya bangun lalu mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

"Makanya bangun! Kalian ini!" Ujar Aki lalu menaruh ember kosong itu didekat pintu. Shinji pun bangun dari kasur dengan hawa membunuh, tangannya pun mencekik leher Aki.

"!" Ujarnya kaget.

"Lakukan Shinji! Good Job!" Ujar Yuuya lalu menepuk tangannya.

Berapa menit kemudian.

"Bikin kaget saja!" Ujar Aki lalu bercermin dan mencari luka akibat cekikan gitarisnya.

"Kau yang bikin aku kaget!" Ujar Shinji tetep cool.

"Untung gak ada luka! Kalau sampai ada luka kau harus menanggungnya!" Ancam Aki.

"Berarti kita udh tidur 1 hari dunk?" Ujar Mao.

"Begitulah!" Jawab Yuuya.

"Asyik!" Ujar Mao bahagia.

"Seneng banget sih?" Sewot Aki.

"Iya dunk!" Mao pun tersenyum manis.

"Udah.. gak usah senyum kayak gitu Mao! Senyuman ku lebih manis!" Bangga Yuuya.

"Terserah kau lah." Jawab Aki.

"Jadi kita mau ngapain sekarang Yang Mulia Leader Aki-sama?" Ujar Shinji rada kesel.

"Bagus kamu tanya begitu! Aku hampir lupa!" Shinji yang mendengar perkataan leadernya seperti itu ingin sekali mencekeknya lagi.

"Tahan.. Shinji-kun." Bujuk Yuuya.

"Jadi kita mau ngapain Aki?" Tanya Mao.

"Rencananya kita mau liburan! Ke pantai! Kita refreshing dulu setelah konser yang bikin penat itu! Bagaimana?" Ujar Aki sambil menunjukkan 4 tiket.

"Kamu yang bayarin?" Ujar Shinji.

"Aku mau beres-beres dulu!" Ujar Mao.

"Yup! Sebagai permintaan maaf ku karena telah membangunkan kau dari tidur aku akan mentraktir kalian bertiga!" Jawab Aki.

"Bagus deh!" Jawab Shinji lalu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi! Cepat bereskan barangmu dan kita akan berangkat 1 jam lagi!" Ujar Aki.

"EH?"

"Ayo buruan!" Usir Aki.

Akhirnya keempat cowok ganteng bin cute itu pergi ke pantai. Mereka sudah bawa perlengkapan seperti papan seluncur, kacamata renang, celana renang, bekal, baju ganti dan ban (?).

"Kamu ngapain bawa ban?" Ujar Aki sambil membaca komik.

"Biarin!" Ujarnya cuek.

"Sudahlah Aki.. biarkan dia!" Ujar Shinji yang lagi menyetir.

"Mungkin dia takut kalau tenggelam nanti!" Ujar Yuuya.

"Suka-suka ku dunk!" Ujar Mao cuek.

"Hahahaha…" Shinji pun tertawa.

"Nanti kalau udah sampai sana kita langsung seluncur yuk, Shin!" Ajak Yuuya.

"Yup!" Jawabnya.

"Aku mau berjemur." Jawab Aki.

"Nanti kulitmu item loh!" Pringati Mao.

"Gak mpe kayak kogal itu!"

"Belang?" Tanya Mao.

"Cocok juga!" Jawab Shinji.

"Yah.. mungkin!" jawab Aki.

"Kau sendiri mau ngapain Mao?" Tanya Yuuya.

"Mungkin.. aku mau berenang!"

"Dengan ban itu?" Tanya Yuuya lagi.

"Gak tau ah!"

"Yaudah.. intinya kan kita mau bersenang-senang!" Ujar Shinji.

Tiba dipantai.

"Sepi banget!" Ujar Mao terburu-buru membuka pintu mobil dan membantingnya.

"Hei!" ujar Shinji.

"Sudahlah!"

"Ombaknya keren tuh Shin!" Ucap Aki sambil mengeluarkan papan seluncur milik Shinji.

"Semakin tak sabar!' jawabnya.

"Aki! Bantu aku membetulkan tenda kita!" Tolong Yuuya.

"Yup!" jawab Aki lalu mengeluarkan tenda dari dalam mobil dan membukanya perlahan. Sedangkan Shinji membereskan makanan dan minuman di meja kayu yang mereka sewa.

"Mao! Jangan jauh-jauh!" Ujar Aki.

"Iya!" Jawabnya.

"Kayak anak kecil aja!" Ujar Shinji.

"Biarkan lah!" jawab Aki.

"Selesai!" Ujar Yuuya.

"Waw! Cepatnya!"

"Shinji! Ini papan seluncurmu dan selamat bersenang-senang!" Ujar Yuuya.

"Jangan lupa buka kaos mu dan pakai celana renang!" Tambah Aki.

"Yup!" Jawabnya pede, lalu dia mencari tempat ganti.

"Ayo kita berjemur Yuuya!" Ujar Aki semangat.

"Yup!" mereka berdua pun menggelar tikar dan memakai kacamata hitam dan celana renang.

"Mataharinya bagus!" Ujar Shinji yang udah ganti pakaian.

"Jyaa! Ati-ati ya!" Yuuya pun memberi peringatan, Shinji pun mengedipkan matanya.

Shinji pun bersiap-siap buat selancar. Dia pun mengamati kencangnya ombak dan merasakan angin yang berputar. Tak lupa ia mencari Mao, vokalis mereka. Setelah menemukan Mao yang sedang berenang. Dia pun melakukan sedikit pemanasan agar tak keram saat selancar. Setelah dirasa cukup dia pun siap melakukannya.

Dengan lincah dia menggotong papan selancar dan menancapkan sesuatu ke kakinya lalu berenang ke tempat ombak berada dan siap-siap untuk melakukan aksi terbaiknya.

"Gooo! Shinji!" Ujar Mao kencang.

"Wah.. dia udah mulai!" Ujar Akii dan melihat penampilan sahabatnya itu.

"Kapan yah aku bisa seperti itu?" Pikir Yuuya.

"Padahal dia mau mengajarimu! Kenapa kau gak mau?" Tanya Aki.

"Abis dia gak sabaran.."

"Apa perlu aku yang ngajarin?"

"Emangnya kamu bisa?"

"Gak." Jawabanya polos. Yuuya pun diam.

Kembali ketempat Honey-Shinji berada…

Pria itu pun berselancar dengan mulus.. ombak setinggi 3 meter pun tak menghalangi niatnya. Dia berkonsentrasi untuk bisa membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin saat melakukannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba ombak dimana tempat sahabatnya berenang pun membesar. Matanya membulat, mulutnya ingin berucap, tapi apa daya ombak itu pun menerjang pria berambut pirang itu dan hampir menyapu 3 meter dari bibir pantai.

"Mao!" Ujar Yuuya terkejut ketika melihat ombak itu dan segera membangunkan Aki yang sedang mendengarkan music dari mp4-nya.

"Apa?" Tanya Aki kaget, lalu Yuuya segera berlari ke bibir pantai dan menyambut Shinji yang terlihat bingung.

"Dari mana ombak besar itu?" Tanya Yuuya.

"Mana kutahui! Mana Mao?" ujarnya tergesa-gesa.

"Mana Mao?" ujar Aki panik.

"Akan kucari dia!" Shinji pun segera membuka benda di kakinya lalu berenang ke tempat kejadian.

"Kami-sama.. semoga dia selamat" Doa Yuuya.

"Semoga mereka berdua selamat!" wajah Aki tersirat khawatir.

Sepi… krik.. krik…

Krik.. krik…

Krik..

Kr- *dilempar rambutan*

Oke! *udah bangun*

Bagaimana dengan mereka? Apakah Shinji bisa menyelamatkan mereka?

Tak jauh dari tempat kejadian diputarlah Koishikute By UVERworld…

Disusul oleh Kizuna by Kazuya Kamenashi..

"Ada apa nih? Perasaan ku gak enak!" ujar Aki merinding.

"Sama.. semoga mereka selamat." Yuuya pun berdoa lagi dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tak lama kemudian terputarlah lagu Prince By Versailles..

Datanglah sesosok pria yang tegar dan tangannya menggendong sesuatu.

"Itu…"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu Shinji!" Yuuya pun segera berlari dan membantu Shinji yang menggendong mao di tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ujarnya khawatir.

"Iya.. tapi dia.. uhukkk.." Shinji pun terjatuh, tetapi Yuuya duluan membantunya.

"Shinji! Mao gak apa-apa?" Ujar Aki.

"Aku tak apa-apa.. tapi Mao.. dia sepertinya menelan banyak air.

"Aku akan membantunya!" Ujar Aki sambil menekan dada Mao.

"Beri dia napas buatan!" Ujar Yuuya kalut.

"Siapa? Gua?" ujar Aki sambil melototin Yuuya dan diberi anggukan oleh Shinji.

"Lu aja! Kan daritadi lu gak makan apapun!" ujar Yuuya.

"Bu..ru..an.." Napas Shinji pun beradu.

"Eh?" Ujar Aki menjauhi Mao.

"Buruann!" Yuuya pun mendorong Aki dan bibirnya Aki hampir menempel di bibir Mao kalau tangannya tidak menahannya.

"Lu aja deh, Shin!" Tawar Aki.

"Gue? Gak.. napas gue gak kuat.."

"Lu deh, Yuu.."

"Gak mau ah!"

"Buruan! Ntar vokalis kita keburu mate!" ujar Shinji. Lalu Aki pun menuruti dan ia menatap wajah Mao lekat. Tangannya pun membuka mulut Mao perlahan-lahan lalu dia menarik napas panjang. Sedangkan tangan Yuuya menekan dada Mao agar Mao bisa menerima udara yang akan disalurkan oleh Aki.

"Gak deh.." Ujar Aki bangun lalu menatap Shinji.

"Buruan!" Aki pun menuruti dan mengambil napas panjang dan ia segera menurunkan wajahnya dan segera memberikan napas untuk Mao. Begitu juga dengan Yuuya yang masih menekan dada Mao.

Tiba-tiba..

Ketika Aki akan memberikan pertolongan kepada Mao, pria itu pun terbatuk dan menyemburkan air yang ia telan ke wajah Aki. Aki pun kaget lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk yang berada di lehernya.

"Sialan loh!" maki Aki lalu menjauh.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" ujar Yuuya sambil meletakkan tangannya di kepala Mao.

"I..ya.." Dia pun menarik napas panjang.

"Syukur deh!" Ujar Shinji lalu menepuk punggung Mao agar Mao mengeluarkan sisa air yang ia telan.

"A.. aku.. kaget pas ombak itu datang." Ujarnya.

"Tapi untungnya kau tak apa-apa!" Ujar Shinji.

"Aki?" Ujar Yuuya.

"Iyeee.." Aki pun menatap sadis ke Yuuya.

"Maafkan aku!" ujarnya.

"Iyeee.." Aki pun pasrah lalu membantu Mao berdiri.

"Kenapa kamu?" ujar Mao sambil menatap wajah Aki.

"Sedikit insiden." Ujar Aki.

"Oh.. uhuk.."

"Kita pulang aja yuk!" Ujar Yuuya sambil memapah Mao.

"iyeee.. itu lebih bagus!" Aki pun berjalan cepat lalu merapihkan semua nya dan menaruh asal barang-barangnya.

Di rumah.

"Jadi begitu!" ujar Mao lalu tertawa.

"Aku tak tau kalau cara itu berhasil." Ujar Yuuya.

"Bilang aja kalau kau ingin ngerjain aku kan?" ujar Aki kepada Yuuya.

"Sejujurnya iya! Ini balesan tadi pagi!" Ujar Yuuya lalu menyalakan televisi.

"Ah! Rese lo!" Aki pun nenonjok Yuuya pelan..

"Tapi kau gak apa-apa kan?" Ujar Shinji ramah.

"Gak kok! makasih yah udah nolongin!" ujar Mao.

"LATIHAN! Waktu kencan selesai!" Ujar Aki masih sewot.

"Siapa yang kencan?" Ujar Mao dan Shinji bersamaan.

"Kalian!" tunjuk Aki ke Shinji-Mao.

"Kalau begitu aku mau tidur ah!" Ujar Mao.

"Sama." Ujar Shinji.

"Aku juga." Ujar Yuuya. Lalu mereka bertiga menuju kamar.

"EH? Kalian!" Ujar Aki sewot dan..

OWARI…..

Hehehehehehehhehehehehe….. ending yang gantung yah! *ditimpuk pembaca*

Bagaimana fic ku dari シド?

Aki kubuat sedikit kerepotan..

Yuuya: pesan author "LEAVE YOUR REVIEW PLEASE!" sampai jumpa di fic シド

selanjutnya! ^_^


End file.
